The Inuyasha Raven
by sugar freak
Summary: This is a inuyasha version of Edgar Allen Poe's poem the raven. It is my first story thingy and i hope you like it!


**_For those of you who don't know what on earth the raven is it is a very creepy poem by Edgar Allen Poe who is a very creepy guy. We are doing a Poe unit in my language arts class so after you read this and start running around screaming "NEVERMORE!" tell your parents to blame Mrs. Lyons not me._**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, or any of the other Inuyasha characters and I also do not own the raven! There! _**

_**This is the real raven by Edgar Allen Poe not by me.**_

**THE RAVEN**

**Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
"Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door;  
Only this, and nothing more."**

**Ah, distinctly I remember, it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my ****books**** surcease of sorrow, sorrow for the lost Lenore,.  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name ****Lenore,****  
Nameless here forevermore.**

**And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain**  
**Thrilled me---filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,**  
**" 'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door,  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door.  
This it is , and nothing more."**

**Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
"Sir," said I, "or madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is, I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,**  
**And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you." Here I opened wide the door;  
Darkness there, and nothing more.**

**Deep into the darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before;**  
**But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,**  
**And the only word there spoken was the whispered word,  
****Lenore?****, This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word,  
"Lenore!" Merely this and nothing more.**

**Back into the chamber turning**, **all my soul within me burning,**  
**Soon again I heard a tapping, something louder than before,**  
**"Surely," said I, "surely, that is something at my window lattice.  
Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore.**  
**Let my heart be still a moment, and this mystery explore.  
" 'Tis the wind, and nothing more."**

**Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately raven, of the saintly days of yore.**  
**Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door.  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas, just above my chamber door,  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.**

**Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,**  
**By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,**  
**"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven thou," I said, "art sure no craven,  
Ghastly, grim, and ancient raven, wandering from the nightly shore.  
Tell me what the lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore."  
Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."**

**Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,**  
**Though its answer little meaning, little relevancy bore;  
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being**  
**Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door,  
Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,  
With such name as "Nevermore."**

**But the raven, sitting lonely on that placid bust, spoke only  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered; not a feather then he fluttered;  
Till I scarcely more than muttered, "Other friends have flown before;  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."  
Then the bird said, "Nevermore."**

**Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,**  
**"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store,**  
**Caught from some unhappy master, whom unmerciful disaster**  
**Followed fast and followed faster, till his songs one burden bore,---  
Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore  
Of "Never---nevermore."**

**But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,  
Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door;**  
**Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore --**  
**What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore  
Meant in croaking "Nevermore."**

**Thus I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
To the fowl, whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;  
This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining  
On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er,  
But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'er  
She shall press, ah, nevermore!**

**Then, me thought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer  
Swung by seraphim whose footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor.  
"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee -- by these angels he hath  
Sent thee respite---respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore!  
Quaff, O quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore!"  
Quoth the raven, "Nevermore!"**

**"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!--prophet still, if bird or devil!  
Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
Desolate, yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted--  
On this home by horror haunted--tell me truly, I implore:  
Is there--is there balm in Gilead?--tell me--tell me I implore!"  
Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."**

**"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil--prophet still, if bird or devil!  
By that heaven that bends above us--by that God we both adore--  
Tell this soul with sorrow laden, if, within the distant Aidenn,  
It shall clasp a sainted maiden, whom the angels name Lenore---  
Clasp a rare and radiant maiden, whom the angels name Lenore?  
Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."**

**"Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting--  
"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!  
Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
Leave my loneliness unbroken! -- quit the bust above my door!  
Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off ****my door!****"  
Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."**

**And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming.  
And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted---nevermore!**

**AND NOW THE INUYASHA RAVEN!**

Once upon a New moon night as I pondered with some fright,

Over many a curious volume of high school math scores.

While I nodded nearly napping suddenly there came a tapping,

As of someone gently rapping at my hut's door.

"Tis some stupid villager" I muttered "tapping at my hut's door,

only this and nothing more."

Ah distinctly I remember! It was in the, feudal era,

And the jewel shards we collected were lying on the floor.

Eagerly I wished the marrow vainly I had sought to borrow

From these things surcease of sorrow, sorrow for the lost Kagome.

For the miko from the future whom the angels named Kagome.

Nameless here for evermore.

And the horrid sad uncertain of the rustling bamboo curtain

Filled me—chilled me with fantastic terror's I'd never felt before;

So that now to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,

"tis some stupid villager rapping at my hut's door,

just some stupid villager.

That is it, and nothing more."

My curiosity growing stronger, I felt I could wait no longer,

"Hey you!" I said "or whoever, quit knocking at my door!"

"cause the truth is I was napping and so annoyingly you came tapping,

rapping tapping, tapping at my hut's door."

Then I got up and opened up the door,

Darkness was there and nothing more.

Deep into the darkness peering long I stood there wondering fearing,

Doubting, dreaming dreams no hanyou dared dream before.

But the silence was unbroken and the stillness gave no token

And the only word there spoken was the whispered word

"Kagome?" this I whispered and an echo murmured back the word,

"Kagome!" merely this and nothing more.

Back into the hut turning, all my soul within me burning.

Soon again I heard a tapping, somewhat louder than before,

"Surely." I said "surely that is the wind at my window.

I think I will go see, and this mystery explore."

"Let my heart calm down and this mystery explore."

"tis the wind and nothing more."

I walked over to the window and I opened it up wide,

And in stepped a little kitsune who looked like he had died.

Not a minute he stayed still, but he jumped on my chair,

Jumped and sat on my chair next to the door,

Only this and nothing more.

This funny kitsune turned my sad face into smiling,

With it's odd little face and the outfit it wore,

" gosh you're funny looking!" I told the small kitsune

"funny, weird and creepy kitsune,

coming from who knows where, what is your name? You look lonely."

Quote the kitsune "Bologna"

Long I stared at this weird creature to hear it say so plainly,

Though it's answer had no meaning,

I don't think any living being,

Was ever blessed with seeing

A kitsune sitting on there chair by the door,

With a funny name like Bologna.

But the kitsune sitting lonely on my chair by the door,

Said that one word as if in it his soul he did outpour,

Nothing moved then when he uttered,

Till I scarcely more than muttered, "other friends have gone before."

"Tomorrow he will leave me as before did Kagome."

Quote the kitsune "bologna."

Startled by the stillness suddenly broken, at this reply so quickly spoken,

"doubtless" I muttered "some owner taught it to say that."

"Some stupid trainer who repeated it again and again

Until all this poor kitsune could say, was "bologna."

But the kitsune still turning my sad soul in to smiling,

So I pulled up another chair and sat by him by my door.

Then into the chair sinking, to myself I started thinking,

"It's really odd this lonely kitsune would come in to my door,

while I was thinking about the lost Kagome,

it came in and said "bologna."

Then I sat staring and guessing, about this kitsune by my door,

This was getting kind of creepy and I was getting kind of sleepy,

But no matter the creepy and forget my sleepy,

I had to watch this kitsune,

With a name like "bologna"

Then the air grew dense and dark and really rather freaky,

Now this kitsune was really, really creepy!

"evil creature!" "demon's have sent thee!"

"for you carry memories of the lost Kagome!"

and you speak such a odd evil future name of "bologna"

"Shippo's cousin!" I said "thing of evil Shippo's cousin still!

Creepy freaky kitsune from who know's where!

I know you know! Tell me I'm begging!

Will I ever see the miko from the future named Kagome?"

Quote the kitsune "bologna."

"Shippo's cousin!" said I "thing that's creepy, Shippo's cousin still!"  
you are now getting on my angry side!

Please with you this question I confide, will I ever see the miko?

The wonderful and smart miko from the future whom the angels named Kagome?"

Quote the kitsune "bologna"

"THAT'S IT!" I roared "IF ALL YOU WANT TO DO,

IS TORTURE THIS POOR SOUL, THEN YOU MAY LAEVE IT ONCE

YOU EVIL CREATURE YOU!

LET ME STAY IN SADDNESS OR I'LL MAKE YOU SAD TOO!

Quote the kitsune "bologna"

**TA DA! Ok weird huh? Yes Poe was nut's and I am too! But not that nut's**

**I still have my sanity. For now. Any way review! This is my first story thingy so be nice and you don't have to tell me I am crazy, I have known that for a while now. (Sugar freak pulls out megaphone) REVIEW!**


End file.
